


Birthday Surprise

by Sapphicbackward



Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicbackward/pseuds/Sapphicbackward
Summary: Chris wakes up alone, where are you?





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not real, I fucking wish it was but alas… No profit is made from this, monetary or otherwise.
> 
> A.N.: I know I’m late af with this! But happy belated birthday to Chris!
> 
> Finally, this may be a work of fiction, but it’s my work of fiction and I don’t give permission to republish it anywhere without prior consent.

Chris groaned as he began to surface from sleep, consciousness gripping at his mind and refusing to let go. He burrowed further into his pillow and begged his mind to drift off again. With a sigh, he realised he was awake for good and rolled over, intent on snuggling into you, only to find the bed empty and your side of the sheets cold. He glanced at the clock and realised why, it was nine am, he’d slept a lot later than usual. The brunette had a sneaking suspicion you’d turned his alarm off, it wouldn’t be the first time and he doubted it’d be the last. He braced himself to face the day and rolled out of bed to go in search of you.

As soon as Chris reached the living room, he caught the scent of fresh bread and bacon and changed his course to the kitchen. You were definitely a sight to behold, flour dusted your hair and sleep pants, Chris couldn’t help the small smile that graced his face at the sight of you singing as you cooked the bacon with Dodger sat at your feet silently begging for food. A small chuckle escaped him as you gently chastised the dog for begging and you jumped slightly, whirling to face him with the spatula still in hand. “Morning sweetheart,” he murmured, his voice still rough from sleep, “what’s all this?”

“You’re  _meant_  to be in bed Christopher,” you scowled, mirth dancing in your eyes, “this  _was_ going to be breakfast in bed.”

A grin broke out as Chris made his way over to you, he gently tugged the spatula from your grip and tossed it onto the counter, his arms wrapping around you at the same time, “oh, what’s the occasion?”

You chuckled and pinched his shoulder, “don’t tell me you’ve forgotten your own birthday?”

Chris’s eye’s widened in genuine surprise and he groaned, “it’s a possibility…”

You snuggled into his embrace, your shoulders shaking with laughter. A grumble from Dodger broke the two of you apart and Chris spent the next few moments fussing him whilst you finished cooking the bacon. After the two of you had finished eating, you decided you couldn’t wait to give Chris his present and told him to go sit in the lounge. You tried to tamper the nerves that had suddenly erupted and went to grab his present, before flopping down onto the couch at Chris’s side.

“Happy birthday baby,” you whispered, handing him a small present that was wrapped in pale yellow paper.

Chris thanked you and pressed a chaste kiss to your lips before turning his attention to the parcel. You’d always loved the meticulous way that Chris unwrapped his presents, unfolding each corner gently so as not to rip the paper, however today you found yourself wishing he’d just tear into it. It felt like hours had passed before Chris was finally sat with the black picture frame in his hands, gazing at the embossed words with confusion, his eye’s moved to take in the picture and widened in shock. You were stood in the middle of the room, a massive grin on your face as you held your sweatshirt up. The word’s ‘Happy Birthday Daddy’ had been written on your stomach in lipstick.

A small exhale passed your lips as Chris turned his attention back to you and asked, “You’re… we’re pregnant?”

A small nod was all it took for Chris to pull you into his lap, a grin on his face and tears swimming in his eyes. His hands reverently traced your stomach where his child was starting to grow. You pulled Chris in for a kiss and whispered, “I love you, Mr Evans.”

“I love you too, Mrs Evans,” your husband responded, unable to tear his eye’s away from where his hand was resting on your stomach, “I love both of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is the sort of picture frame I had in mind when writing this…  
> https://www.etsy.com/uk/listing/532429287/father-to-be-reveal-fathers-day-gift?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=dad%20ultrasound%20frame&ref=sc_gallery-1-6&plkey=fde401aac9655e2f368b9b5530fbc0773f46b78a:532429287&more_colors=1


End file.
